Senior Leadership is comprised of six individuals: Cancer Center Director, Albert F. LoBuglio, M.D.;Deputy Director, Kirby I. Bland, M.D.;Associate Director for Basic Science, Robert B. Diasio, M.D.;Associate Director for Clinical Research, John J. Rinehart, M.D.;Associate Director for Cancer Prevention/Control Research, Edward E. Partridge, M.D.;and Associate Director for Planning &Evaluation, Seng-jaw Soong, Ph.D. There have been two major changes in senior leadership of the Cancer Center. Kirby I. Bland, M.D. was recruited to UAB in 1999 as Chairman of Surgery and is playing a major leadership role as Deputy Director of the Cancer Center, Co-Leader of the Women's Cancer Program and PI of our Breast Cancer SPORE. John J. Rinehart, M.D. was also recruited in 1999 to be Associate Director for Clinical Research and was recently appointed Director of the Division of Hematology/Oncology, Department of Medicine.